


Once a Warbler, Always a Warbler

by SourwolfSeblaine



Series: Seblaine Week 2018 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dalton Academy, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Not Klaine Friendly, Not Kurt Friendly, Seblaine Week 2018, Sectionals, The Warblers - Freeform, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: Nervously, Blaine tugs at his tie. It's weird to wear the Dalton uniform again, after a long talk with Cooper, Blaine decided that he was going back to Dalton. Cooper said that Blaine needs to think about his own happiness for once, and that the New Directions probably knew that it was the best place for him. He walks into the Lima Bean, he asked Sebastian to meet him there. He hadn't told any of the Warblers yet, and he couldn't wait to see the surprise on their faces.OrAfter Blaine cheated on Kurt, he transfers back to Dalton.Written for Seblaine week, day 4, free day





	Once a Warbler, Always a Warbler

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhere in the beginning is mostly me complaining about Kurt in Blaine's voice, so warning for not Klaine or Kurt friendly. 
> 
> Instead of returning for Grease, Kurt returns to Lima for sectionals.
> 
> There's a chance that somewhere my writing style changed. I normally write it all at once, but I got distracted by the radio playing Panic! at the Disco, so I couldn't really focus on writing until a few minutes later. (You should've seen my face when I recognized the song, my mom said it was priceless.)

Blaine looks down at his phone, Kurt hasn't called back in days, not even a 'congratulations on winning!' or a 'I'm proud of you!'. Blaine knows that Kurt has his own life, and he's busy. He's busy with Vogue, with Rachel, with NYADA... With Adam. But Blaine feels like he turned his own life upside down to be with Kurt, he left Dalton to be with him. The only place he ever felt safe. And Kurt doesn't even think about him anymore. 

He trows his phone away, not bothering to look where it landed, and sits down on his bed. He doesn't know what to do. He feels weird. Does Kurt really not care about him, or is it just in his head? His phone buzzes and he quickly stands up to grab it. His face falls when he sees that it isn't Kurt, but someone on Facebook. He clicks on it and sees a friend request from some guy named Eli C. He ignores it and looks at the new posts from his friend.

Nick and Jeff are having a movie night. Rachel is working on a song for NYADA, Kurt posted a picture of him and Adam cuddling, Mercedes has a new- Wait.

He goes back to the picture. Kurt and Adam are really, really close. Blaine's hand starts to shake in anger. Is he really not that important? He goes back to the friend request from 'Eli C' and stares at it for a few seconds. He quickly clicks on accept and throws his phone back on his bed. He starts pacing back and forth, not knowing what to do. His phone buzzes again, 'Hey handsome.' Eli says, and it makes Blaine feel a bit good. 

\--

Blaine hides his face in his hands, feeling a tear leave his eye. "Are you okay? Is it because I don't look like my profile picture?" Eli asks him. "I... I need to go." Blaine says and rushes out of Eli's apartment. 

He's angry, at himself. He always told himself that he would never cheat. And he still did it. As soon as he's out of the building, he starts full on crying. He knows that he doesn't love Kurt. Or maybe he does, but Kurt doesn't love him. He knows that they're not the same. Their relationship was never perfect. Blaine loved being held, he loved small kisses and hand holding. He wanted to be with his love every minute of the day. Kurt hated it and wanted his own space. He didn't want to hold Blaine or even hold his hand. 

Only now, Blaine realizes that their relationship was never okay. Everyone saw him as Kurt's boyfriend. Or as a Warbler. Once a Warbler, always a Warbler. He remembers coming to McKinley. He had barely set a step into the school last year and was already pushed against the lockers. Instead of being happy for Blaine when he got Tony in West Side Story, he was mad at him. At the end of the year, Blaine got scared about their future. Kurt woud leave to New York and he would be here, in Lima, alone. Instead of asking if he's okay, Kurt started texting this guy that was also going to New York. Texting is okay, but Blaine saw the text. 

It wasn't texting anymore. It was, as Santana called it, 'sexting'. When he confronted Kurt about it, Kurt acted all innocent, as if it was okay. He acted as if it was Blaine's fault. And he was mad because Blaine was angry at him. Blaine couldn't help but forgive him. Because he loved Kurt. When he told Kurt about is fears, Kurt promised him that they'd call and text everyday. 

Yeah. Blaine noticed. 

He knows that sleeping with someone is different than sexting someone. But both is cheating. And neither is okay.

He starts walking towards his car, of course it starts to freaking rain. He hides in his car and puts on the radio, But after two love songs and one sad song he quickly turns it off. He doesn't know where he's going, he's just driving around until he notices a familiair building. 

Dalton Academy is the only place he ever felt safe. Now that he thinks about it, it was stupid to go to McKinley just to be with Kurt. He stops in front of the building. He's here, what now? It's a Friday night, most of the kids are home. 

He still gets out of his car and walks towards the building, walking towards the dorm rooms. He knocks on the door, not sure if he's even here. But Sebastian opens it and looks surprised to see Blaine. But before he can says something, Blaine breaks. He lets out a loud sob and Sebastian quickly drags him into his dorm room. 

Sebastian is surprised that Blaine is here, but Blaine didn't know who else to go to. The kids at McKinley aren't really his friends, and all his Warbler friends are home or graduated. 

Sebastian carefully places his hand on Blaine's shoulder, but the shorter boy wraps his arms around his waist and hides his face in Sebastian's neck. Sebastian never imagined their first hug to be like this. He never thought that they would hug at all. "Blaine? What happened?" He asks and slowly wraps his arms around the shaking boy. 

"I did something stupid." Is what Blaine says. At least Sebastian thinks that Blaine said that, it's hard to understand what he's saying when he's crying so loud. Sebastian waits until Blaine is calmed down until he asks again, "What happened?" Blaine pulls away and wipes away the tears on his cheeks. "I cheated." Sebastian's eyes widen slightly, he never thought that _Blaine_ would cheat. He always expected it to be Kurt, not Blaine. "I was lonely. Kurt moved on with his life and stopped talking to me. He posted pictures of his new life and pictures of him and his new best friend but they looked really close and I got jealous and I did something really stupid" Blaine starts to ramble. "I don't know what to do, I don't know where to go." 

"You have to tell him." Sebastian says. "Believe me, I don't know anything about love. But I do know that if you keep a secret like that, it would only ruin it even more." Sebastian says, thinking back when his dad cheated on his mom. "How? It's not like he talks to me?" Blaine says and sits down on Sebastian's bed. He looks around, Sebastian's dorm is a bit messy. His Dalton blazer is hanging on his desk chair, books covering his desk and his bed is unmade. "I don't know, go to New York. I'm sure he'll listen to you if you suddenly pop up there." Sebastian meant is sarcastic, but Blaine looks up. "Yes, That's a good idea. But how do I tell him?" 

Sebastian sighs and runs his hand through his messy hair and sits down on his desk chair, "I don't know, Blaine." 

Blaine looks at him, he's dressed in sweatpants and a Dalton lacrosse hoodie. His hair is a bit messy and it looks like he just showered. He knew that no matter what Sebastian would wear, he would always find him attractive. He looks at the ground, he should stop thinking about that. 

"I think I should break up with him." He blurts out, again surprising Sebastian. "I mean... If we were really meant to be together, I shouldn't feel like this, right?" 

"Blaine, I hate to disappoint you, but there's no thing as soulmates." Sebastian says, crossing his arms. "But yeah, you and Kurt are not good together. A relationship is not meant to be about one person, and when I saw you two, you only talked about Kurt and Kurt's dreams. You said you wanted to go to NYADA. I that what you want, or what Kurt wants?" 

Blaine stays silent, "I guess when I was younger I wanted to go to LA. Be an actor or singer, but not on Broadway." Sebastian nods, "If you want, I could go with you. To New York, I mean." 

"No, I don't think Kurt would like it to see you." Blaine says, and he has a point. "But you can pick me up from the airport after." 

They keep talking for a few hours, mostly catching up. Both don't talk about the slushy accident. Sebastian keeps thinking about it, but it looks like Blaine has already forgiven him.

\--

"Blaine, what are you doing here?" Kurt asks when he opens the door from their loft. "We need to talk." Kurt lets him in, and Blaine sees that no one else is here. "You could've texted or called." Kurt says and crosses his arms. It's clear that he doesn't like Blaine's surprise visit. "Believe me, I tried. But you don't answer." Blaine snaps and Kurt huffs, "I have a life, Blaine. Now, will you please tell me what you're doing here? I'm busy. I need to finish this project for vogue, it's amazing. I-" 

"I'm breaking up with you." Blaine blurts out, making Kurt stop talking about his internship. "What? Blaine, you can't do that to me. Not now. Why are you doing this?" Kurt shrieks. "My life was almost perfect, a good internship, a healthy life, NYADA was the only thing missing and now you're trying to ruin it? You can't break up with me, Blaine." 

"Not everything is about you, Kurt." Blaine says, and he stops thinking before speaking. "I tried texting you and calling you, but you never answered because you're too busy. I get it, you have your own life, but I used to be apart of it too. You could at least talk to me. I felt so alone, I cheated on you. I regretted it immediately, but I realized how wrong our relationship is. So I think we should break up." Blaine says and he sees tears leave Kurt's eyes.

"I knew it. You can't handle it when you don't get attention, you're such an attention whore." Kurt laughs at him. "Let me guess, it was Sebastian." 

"No, it wasn't." Blaine ignores the other comment, because he knows he deserves it. "It was a stranger on Facebook." 

"Get out." Kurt says to him. "Now! Get out!" Blaine nods and walks towards his door. He stops for a second, realizing what is actually happening. "Go!" Kurt yells again when he sees that Blaine's still there. 

As soon as he closed the door, he texts Sebastian.

 _I did it._  

\--

When he walks into the Glee club the next day, the old New Directions are glaring at him. He knows that Kurt posted a rant on Facebook at him, Mercedes called him to ask what happened. He ignores the glares and sits down. He doesn't pay attention to anything that they're saying, his mind wandering to Dalton. He heard a song on the radio this morning that would be perfect for the Warblers. The original version sounded amazing, but he wondered how it would sound as acapella.

"Blaine, hey, you okay, dude?" Sam asks him, and Blaine notices that everyone already left the room. "Yeah, I'm fine, Sam." He tries to smile, but they both know it's fake. "Unlike all the others, I'd like to hear your part of the story. I know how upset you were about Kurt ignoring you, and I don't really believe Kurt." Sam asks so Blaine explained what happened. 

Of course Sam was against cheating, but he understood why Blaine did it. Not that it was okay. It felt good to have a friend at McKinley, bet everyday that he spent there, he felt out of place. He didn't belong here. 

He kept talking to Sebastian, he knew that the New Directions hated it, but he didn't care. It's his life, not theirs, and he forgave him. After explaining his side of the story, the New Directions stopped glaring at him. Of course Finn still didn't forgive him, because Kurt is his little brother. If Kurt cheated on Blaine, Cooper would never forgive him either. Tina was the first of the old members to start talking to him, besides Sam of course. 

Even thought he had friends, he still didn't feel happy. 

He started focusing on the clubs at school, this week the Glee club was in the theme of superheroes. The new captain of the Warblers stole their trophy, and they had sent Blaine to Dalton to get it back.

\--

"Sebastian." Blaine says when he walks down the stairs at Dalton. Sebastian smirks at him, "Hey, handsome." Sebastian had told him all about Hunter. Blaine knew Sebastian had nothing to do with it, so he didn't try to blame him. "Where is it." Blaine sighs, "sadly, that's classified information for Warbler members only." Sebastian grins at him. "Oh, what happened to 'Once a Warbler, always a Warbler'?" Sebastian laughs, "Good point, Hunter is waiting for you in the library. Be careful, I think Mr. Puss is planning something evil." 

"Mr. Who?" Blaine asks him confused, making Sebastian laugh harder. "Hunter's cat, it's an inside joke, just go." Blaine nods and they stop in front of the library. "Good luck." Sebastian says before walking away. Blaine sighs and walks into the library. He missed this place, it was where the Warblers always practiced, even though they had a choir room. 

A chair turns around and a boy, who looks like he should've already graduated years ago, smirks at him, holding a cat. Hunter starts speaking about how Blaine should rejoin the Warblers, at some point the others walk into the room and they make Blaine sing with him and wear a blazer. 

And it felt so good. He finally felt happy again. 

It ended as soon as the song ended, and he realized why he was here. He leaves Dalton without the trophy, but with a Dalton blazer. When he sits in his car, he looks at it. He wants to go back to Dalton, but should he really leave the New Directions like that? They barely have enough members to compete. He calls Cooper. After he had spend most of his summer in LA, he and his brother finally got along.

"Hello, little brother." Cooper answers, a little surprised. "I need your advice." Blaine starts.

\--

Nervously, Blaine tugs at his tie. It's weird to wear the Dalton uniform again, after a long talk with Cooper, Blaine decided that he was going back to Dalton. Cooper said that Blaine needs to think about his own happiness for once, and that the New Directions probably knew that it was the best place for him. He walks into the Lima Bean, he asked Sebastian to meet him there. He hadn't told any of the Warblers yet, and he couldn't wait to see the surprise on their faces.

He sees Sebastian sitting at a table, reading a book. That's one thing that surprised Blaine the most, Sebastian loved reading. He walks towards the table, "Sebastian." He greets him. Sebastian looks up and his eyes widen. He had always tried to imagine what Blaine would look like in a Dalton uniform, but this was better than his imagination. "Looking good, Killer." Blaine blushes when he sees Sebastian check him out and sits down in front of him. 

"So, you're back?" Sebastian asks him, and he nods. "Yeah, Dalton is my home." Blaine smiles at him, "So, any information I need before auditioning for the Warblers?" 

"Aud- Blaine, you're already a Warbler, you don't need to audition." Sebastian closes his book and puts it back in his bag. "Hunter already gave you a solo before we even knew you would rejoin. The guy is evil, but he's still smart." Blaine laughs, "What if I don't want to sing solo?" Sebastian gives him a weird look, "Okay, then we're going to sing a duet." 

Blaine grabs his earphones out of his bag and plugs them in his phone, "A few days ago, I heard the perfect song for the Warblers." He lets Sebastian listen to it before they have to go to Warbler practice. Everyone welcomes Blaine back with open arms, and Hunter agrees to Sebastian and Blaine singing a duet, saying that their voices would sound good together.

They practice everyday for weeks. It's something he missed, at McKinley they only practice one or two weeks before they have to perform. And he was right, when the Warblers sung the song, it sounded amazing. He couldn't wait until they won sectionals. He and Sebastian grew closer, and he felt like they were starting to be good friends. It felt like old times, being back with the Warblers.

Two weeks before sectionals, Blaine is woken up by someone knocking on his dorm room at two in the morning. He doesn't bother grabbing his clothes and walks towards the door in his boxers. When he opens his door, Sebastian is standing there looking worried."Blaine, I just found out about something terrible." He says and walks into his dorm room and starts pacing. "What?" Blaine asks, still tired. 

"I was walking downstairs to grab some water when I heard Hunter talk to one of his friends, they're using steroids. If someone finds out about this, we're screwed. Who knows how many Warblers are using this." Sebastian rants and runs his hands through his messy hair. "I- We need to tell someone." Blaine says and suddenly feels like he drank two cups of coffee. "What? We're going to be kicked out of the competition!" Sebastian says to him. "We're going to get kicked out if we don't do something about it, if we tell someone on time maybe only the ones using will be kicked out." Blaine says and lays a comforting arm on Sebastian's arm. "We'll do it tomorrow. You should go back to sleep." 

Sebastian groans, "My dorm room is on the other side of the building." Blaine laughs, "You can stay here. It's not like we don't fall asleep almost every time we hang out." Sebastian only now notices that Blaine is only wearing boxers and takes his time checking him out. "I could never say no to you." Sebastian smirks and Blaine rolls his eyes, he's too tired to react to it and crawls back into his bed. He feels Sebastian lay down next to him and they lay there in an awkward silence. 

"Thank you for telling me." Blaine says suddenly, not knowing if Sebastian is still asleep. "Of course I did, I won't lie to you, Blaine." Sebastian answers and turns around so he can look at him. Blaine does the same, his eyes searching for Sebastian's in the dark. They both stay silent after that, looking at each other until they both fall asleep.

When Blaine wakes up, Sebastian is still next to him. He has an arm wrapped around Blaine's waist and his face buried in Blaine's curls. Blaine closes his eyes again, enjoying the feeling of being held. He hears Sebastian wake up and turns around to look at him again. They don't say anything, and just like last night, they just look at each other. "We should probably get out." Sebastian breaks the silence, but makes no move to get out of bed. Blaine hums and stares into Sebastian's green eyes.

He knows that the last few weeks, he started to develop a crush on his friend. And it's no secret that Sebastian is attracted to Blaine too. But he knows that Sebastian is not looking for a relationship, he know the rumors about Sebastian's record of hook ups. But ever since Blaine's at Dalton, he has spent almost every day with Sebastian and he doesn't think Sebastian had any hook ups. 

His mind is screaming at him to pull away, but his heard is yelling to kiss Sebastian. He doesn't know what to do, still confused about his feelings. Sebastian gets up before Blaine can make a move, "I should probably go back to my dorm room. I'll meet you in the library in a few minutes?" Sebastian asks him and Blaine nods. He watches Sebastian walk out of the room and gets up too.

\--

Hunter and his friends get kicked out of the Warblers, and they don't see them around anymore. The Warblers have voted Blaine to be captain of the Warblers after Sebastian suggested it. 

And it's finally time for Sectionals. 

_Just a warning, Kurt is here._

He gets from Sam. He and Sam still talked and had movie nights every Saturday night in Blaine's dorm room. Sometimes one of the Warblers joined, Jeff and Nick turned out to be big Marvel fans, but Trent and Sebastian preferred DC. Blaine learned that Sebastian used to have the biggest crush on the Flash.

The Warblers walk into McKinley with Blaine and Sebastian leading them backstage. Lucky for Blaine they don't run into Kurt. Before they have to perform, Sam and Tina walk towards them to wish them good luck. It's just a few minutes before they have to perform and Blaine suddenly feels nervous. He feels a hand on his shoulder and turns around, "You okay, Killer?" Sebastian asks and Blaine nods, "Yeah, I'm okay, just a little nervous." He looks around and sees that they're alone. 

"You're going to be great, Blaine Warbler." Sebastian smirks at him. "I'm not worried about, it's just... Most of the old New Direction members are sitting there. Sam told me Kurt doesn't know that I transferred back to Dalton, because no one wanted to tell him." 

"Stop worrying about Kurt." Sebastian says and rolls his eyes before grabbing both of Blaine's shoulders. "You, are going to show them what they let go and mistreated." Sebastian says to him. Blaine doesn't know how to answer, so decides to try something different. He takes a step forwards and places his lips on Sebastian's. Sebastian lets out a surprised sound before kissing him back, his hands move towards Blaine's waist. 

Someone clears their throat, "Guys, even though I'm glad you guys finally did something about the awkward sexual tension between you, we need to perform." Trent smirks at them. Blaine laughs and they get ready on the stage, they were the first to perform. The lights are out and he looks at Sebastian. He winks at him before getting ready.

He smiles when the lights go on and the music starts and he starts singing along with the others.

 _Had to have high, high hopes for a living_  
_Shooting for the stars when I couldn't make a killing_  
_Didn't have a dime but I always had a vision_  
_Always had high, high hopes_  
_Had to have high, high hopes for a living_  
_Didn't know how but I always had a feeling_  
_I was gonna be that one in a million_  
_Always had high, high hopes_

 

 

_Mama said_  
_Fulfill the prophecy_  
_Be something greater_  
_Go make a legacy_  
_Manifest destiny_  
_Back in the days_  
_We wanted everything, wanted everything_  
_Mama said_  
_Burn your biographies_  
_Rewrite your history_  
_Light up your wildest dreams_  
_Museum victories, everyday_  
_We wanted everything, wanted everything_

 

_Mama said don't give up, it's a little complicated_  
_All tied up, no more love and I'd hate to see you waiting_

 

 

_Had to have high, high hopes for a living_  
_Shooting for the stars when I couldn't make a killing_  
_Didn't have a dime but I always had a vision_  
_Always had high, high hopes_  
_Had to have high, high hopes for a living_  
_Didn't know how but I always had a feeling_  
_I was gonna be that one in a million_  
_Always had high, high hopes_

 

_Mama said_  
_It's uphill for oddities_  
_The stranger crusaders_  
_Ain't ever wannabes_  
_The weird and the novelties_  
_Don't ever change_  
_We wanted everything, wanted everything_

 

_Stay up on that rise_  
_Stay up on that rise and never come down_  
_Stay up on that rise_  
_Stay up on that rise and never come down_

 

_Mama said don't give up, it's a little complicated_  
_All tied up, no more love and I'd hate to see you waiting_  
_They say it's all been done but they haven't seen the best of me_  
_So I got one more run and it's gonna be a sight to see_

 

_Had to have high, high hopes for a living_  
_Shooting for the stars when I couldn't make a killing_  
_Didn't have a dime but I always had a vision_  
_Always had high, high hopes_

_Had to have high, high hopes for a living_  
_Didn't know how but I always had a feeling_  
_I was gonna be that one in a million_  
_Always had high, high hopes_

  
_Had to have high, high hopes for a living_  
_Shooting for the stars when I couldn't make a killing_  
_Didn't have a dime but I always had a vision_  
_Always had high, high hopes_  
_Had to have high, high hopes for a living_  
_Didn't know how but I always had a feeling_  
_I was gonna be that one in a million_  
_Always had high, high hopes_

 

After singing High Hopes, they start singing Live While We're Young. It feels good to perform with the Warblers again, and his and Sebastian's voice sounded great together. As soon as they're off stage the Warblers congratulate each other. "I told you you'd do great." Sebastian grins at Blaine, but Blaine just kisses him. It also felt good to do that after weeks of crushing on Sebastian.

"What the hell is this, Blaine?" They hear behind them. He doesn't have to turn around to know that it's Kurt. "You transferred to Dalton? And you're sleeping with him?" Kurt raises his eyebrows. 

"I'm sorry, Kurt, but you are not allowed to be backstage." Nick says and stands in front of the Warblers. "I don't care, Mick." Kurt says and tries to walk forwards. Nick rolls his eyes when Kurt gets his name wrong and stops him. "Like I said, you're not allowed here. I don't care that you went to school here."

The Warblers won, when the New Directions were performing, Marley fainted. After making sure that she was okay, Blaine went with the Warblers back to Dalton to celebrate. "You know, we can celebrate in a different way." Sebastian whispers in Blaine's ear when they arrive at Dalton. Blaine feels his face heat up and lets Sebastian drag him towards his dorm room.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: High Hopes - Panic! at the Disco
> 
> I hope it wasn't too dramatic, I kinda have a habit of writing things too dramatic.


End file.
